


Благотворительность в День подарков (Boxing Day Charity)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, M/M, St.Mungos, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус и Гарри, следуя традиции Дня подарков, навещают нуждающихся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благотворительность в День подарков (Boxing Day Charity)

**Author's Note:**

 

  
\- Мы, конечно, никогда не были друзьями. Но я восхищаюсь твоей храбростью, способностью рисковать всем и защищать то, что считаешь правильным. Остальным стоит брать с тебя пример.  
  
\- Меня не было среди тех, кто напал на тебя и твоего мужа той ночью. Я знал, что это планировалось, но не пытался предотвратить. Я сожалею об этом.  
  
\- Я сожалею, что третировал твоего сына в Хогвартсе. Он казался таким нервным и чувствительным, так не заслуживающим родителей, которые принесли себя в жертву.  
  
Северус остановился на секунду. Женщина в кровати была неестественно тихой и спокойной, будто - на этот раз - она вдруг начала осознавать происходящее вокруг.  
  
\- До последнего года, Алиса. Он заставил бы вас с Френком собой гордиться. Он был словно заноза в заднице, но я был этому рад. Рад за него. Рад за всех. Он вырос прекрасным человеком, - закончил он внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
  
Гарри сунул мужчине в руки букет и кивнул в сторону кровати.  
  
Северус неловко повертел цветы в руках. Посмотрев на него удивленно, Алиса перевела взгляд на букет и медленно протянула к нему руки. Оба волшебника наблюдали, как женщина уткнулась в бутоны носом и глубоко вдохнула.  
  
Подняв голову, она широко улыбнулась, прядь седых волос упала ей на лоб.  
  
\- Вам нравятся цветы, Алиса? - мягко спросил Гарри.  
  
Однако ее внимание было приковано к Северусу. Похоже, она даже не осознавала, что Поттер тоже был в комнате. Положив букет себе на колени, она сунула руку под одеяло и вытащила из-под него старую потертую сумку. Порывшись в ней пару секунд, женщина вытащила оттуда что-то маленькое и спрятала сумку обратно.  
  
Она протянула руку Северусу. Тот сделал небольшой шаг ближе, чтобы забрать подарок.  
  
Это оказался небольшой браслет, сделанный из оберток от жевательных резинок.  
  
\- Береги это, - прошептала Алиса почти яростно. И тут, будто бы немного запутавшись, она добавила: - Береги... его... пожалуйста.  
  
Северус сжал ее руку на мгновение и кивнул.  
  
\- Конечно, Алиса. Я обещаю.


End file.
